Lobott
Lobott was one of the nine departments of the Delkish Empire (the other eight being Flotch, Crahia, the Sarpland, the Badlands, Telf, the Far West, Estlenn, and Ires). The department was the first, and last department of the Delkish Empire, joining the empire at the moment of Queen Sulenn Messoloriha's coronation, and leaving it only on the Last Day of Lobtonne, when the empire was dissolved by King Mattes Messoloriha. Lobott's borders were formerly the swamps of Flotch, the Mind Mountains, the Snake Mountains, the River Gold-Flake, the Teeth Mountains, the South Mouth, the Black Sea, the Free Seas, the Anasic Great-Sea, and the Throat-Slit Sea. After the 2nd Cold War, the New Coldlands were established, breaking off from Lobott. Lobott's new borders were then the swamps of Flotch, the Mind Mountains, the Snake Mountains, the River Gold-Flake, the Teeth Mountains, the South Mouth, the Black Sea, the River Himmelson, the Twisted Line, and the Throat-Slit Sea. Lobott is split up into seven regions: West Pilat, Arkadia, the Souflands, the Fourflands, Swallownia, Wessir, and Scyþrækia. Each region has seven fiefs, for a total of forty-nine Lobott fiefs. Billow's Tower, where both the Congruent, the Delkish Empire's legislative body, and the Delkish Monarchy were run from, was located in Lobtonne, the capital city, and namesake of Lobtonne. Prior to the 2nd Cold War, Parthshore, the current capital of the New Coldlands, was the capital of Lobott, and the Delkish Empire. Lobtonne also contained the Halfhouse, the preeminent nonagogue of the Faith o' Nine, the official faith of the Delkish Empire. Lobtonne was finded by Billow the Slave, the 1st Master of the Coldlands, who delivered the Sefenlander Slaves out from slavery after Billow's Rebellion in the Ghost Isles (later known as the Calm Isles). Billow said that he was told to build Lobtonne by the nameless gods: "Child most beloved, go into the lands of wood and of stone, the lands where the singers sing and emperors rule, find yourself the place where two rivers meet to form an even greater thing, and build your home there." He did as he was told, and went north with millions of people. On his way there, he built Fourftonne, Halftonne, and Wheeltonne, before finally coming upon where the River Skullspear, and the River Wolf met. There, he began his lifelong construction of Billow's Sea, which became the lifeblood of Lobott. Lobott's official currency was the Red. its official tongue Lobott, and its people the Lobott. Before its dissolution, 20,000,000 people lived in Lobott. Lobtonne had a population of 600,000; Fourftonne has a population of 300,000; Halftonne has a population of 280,000; Wheeltonne, prior to 29th had a population of 180,000. Greytonne, Smallgraye, Canne's, Volves, 'Rott’s, Lephes, Ding, Civet’s Hold, the Town of Tigers, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, Halftonne (between Lobtonne, and Sarpland's Hocktonne), Warjester, Deylkham, Heylkham, Cubbham, Lesswar, Moonjester, Kobeyham, Rivervale, Queenston, Grantbridge, Warwish, Billowville, and Crowning are all the Lobott towns with populations of over 15,000. These cities when combined only make up about 12% of the Lobott population, most of which can be found in the thousands, and thousands of nameless villages, and towns. Category:Nine Departments Category:Peoples Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:The Delklands